When Time ReJoins Us
by nigou
Summary: HPCCS crossover! Card Mistress Sakura is snoozing peacefully... But Dumbledore comes to visit, bringing the ever famous, Harry Potter! And what's the deal with Syaoran being a wizard? UPDATED!
1. A Reason

**

When Time Re-Joins Us   
By: Black RoseL Me

**  
  
Category-- Card Captor Sakura (Cardcaptors)  
Rating-- PG (just to be safe, and because there will be a tiny bit of profanity (swearing for those who don't know... -_-') used... =))  
Genre-- Drama/Humor  
  
Black RoseL Me: Hey, everyone! I've come back for another CCS/HP crossover! This time, I'll try to do better than my last one. =)  
Sakura: Hi! What are the pairings this time?  
Black Rose: Hmmm… I don't know, so I'll let the reviewers decide! =D  
Sakura: Okay, just make sure it's something better than the last time! Not that I mind being paired up with Harry, it's just that I was a little OOC, if you know what I mean.  
Black Rose: Ho-ho-ho! I definitely know what you mean! >=) *Smirk*  
Sakura: I do NOT like that smirk! *Starts running*  
Black Rose: *shakes head* HEY! Where are you going, Sakura?!  
Sakura: Somewhere away from YOU! *Runs out of the room, to hide*  
Black Rose: *shrugs* whatever… I don't own Card Captor Sakura OR Harry Potter! Enjoy… or detest! >=|  
Summary: An CCS/HP crossover! Yay! It's just another normal day for Card Mistress Sakura… or is it? An old friend of the Kinomoto's comes to visit with another person he wants Sakura to meet. Syaoran Li goes to Hogwarts, and is a... wizard?!?! I thought he was a sorcerer! Voldemort is on the "Wanted List" of... MUGGLE POLICE?!?!?! >=) What chaos will erupt? R&R pweese! No pairings decided yet…   
  
"Speech"  
[Thoughts]  
*^*Change of scene*^*  
((Flashbacks))  
~Change of POV~  
{My notes}  
  
*^**^*  
  
*^*Kinomoto Residence*^*  
  
"SAKURA!!!!"  
"KERO! How many times have I told you, 'Don't do that!'" Sakura yelled at 'the talking stuffed animal', and smacked him away.   
**{Kero: I am sooo NOT a stuffed animal!!! Black Rose: Actually, if someone actually knows what you look like, they'd think you're just a stuffed animal, so… I wouldn't be talking... *thinks for a second* STUFFED ANIMAL!!! *Evil laughter and runs off*.}**  
"Ow… That hurt!" Kero exclaimed.   
"Serves you right." Sakura said, simply, and proceeded to picking which clothes she should wear. "Kero, don't look until I tell you."  
Kero hid under Sakura's blanket.   
  
*^*Two minutes later*^*  
  
"You can look now, Kero." Sakura was wearing a white tank top, with a pink skirt that went down till her knees. The skirt had little cherry blossoms on it. Both are still her favourite colours.  
"Looking nice, Sakura." Kero stated. Sakura blushed, lightly.  
"Thanks."  
"Sakura! Someone's here to see you!" Touya exclaimed.  
"Coming!"  
  
*^*Downstairs*^*  
  
"Dumbledore-san! What takes you all the way over to Japan?" Sakura exclaimed.   
"I just wanted a friend of mine to meet you. You might have heard about him, before." Dumbledore explained. "Ms. Kinomoto, please meet Mr. Potter."   
Silence.   
Sakura blinks.   
Dumbledore sighs.   
A figure behind him fidgets.   
"Umm… Are you referring to 'Harry Potter'?" Sakura asked, clueless. Dumbledore moved aside and revealed the figure behind him. Indeed, it was 'the Harry Potter'.  
"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Potter." Sakura held out her hand to shake his. She was blushing a bit.   
"Please, just call me Harry--" Harry started.   
"Sakura." Harry shook her hand.   
"Now, I'll just leave you two alone, you might want to talk. Ms. Kinomoto, please help Mr. Potter get back home to England." Dumbledore smiled, gently. Sakura beamed back, with a nod, then Dumbledore teleported back to England.   
"Come on, let's go to the park."   
  
*^*Park*^*   
  
"So, Harry, what takes you all the way from England to Japan?" Sakura asked, shyly.   
"Well, Dumbledore said he wanted me to meet someone, and I guess that person is you, for some reason, I guess I'll never know of." Harry replied.   
"Do you think Dumbledore-san is really that mysterious?" Sakura questioned.   
"Huh?"   
"You think that Dumbledore-san is mysterious, yet wise, don't you?"  
"H--how'd you know?"   
"I have my ways." Sakura stated, simply, shrugging in the process. br> "You obviously aren't a muggle, but I've never seen you around Hogwarts, or Hogsmeade." Harry said. Sakura stared blankly at him.   
"What IS a 'muggle' anyways?" Sakura asked, cluelessly.   
"You mean, you don't know?" Harry inquired. Sakura shook her head. "A muggle is a non-magical person."   
"Oh… Then, no, I'm most definitely NOT a muggle. Besides, if I was, I wouldn't be meeting you here." Sakura stated.   
"True. But how come I've never seen you at Hogwarts or do you go to a different magic school?"   
"Well, I've never been to a magical school before, but I've always wanted to go."  
"Are you a squib?"   
"A squib?"   
"A squib is a person who knows limited magic, but doesn't go to school."   
"No, no… I'm not a squib either."   
"Then are you a wizard or a witch?"   
"Nope."   
"Then, what ARE you?" Harry questioned, irritably.   
"I'm sorry, Harry, I can't tell you that. Yet. In time, you'll find out."   
"How old are you? And how come you don't ask me any questions?"   
"I'm currently 15, turning 16 in April. And to answer your second question, I already know everything about you from Dumbledore-san, except the personal stuff." Sakura replied, softly.   
"That's a relief…" Harry sighed. Sakura smiled, lightly. Harry forced a small smile.   
"By the way, Harry, do you have a exchange student program at Hogwarts?"   
"Yeah, we do."   
"Did you have any recent exchange students?"   
"Yeah."   
"Who?"   
"There was one from Hong Kong, and two from Japan, about a year ago. The guy from Hong Kong was Syaoran Li, and the two from Japan were Amy Lee and Isabelle Wong."   
"Oh… Syaoran Li, ne? He's got some explaining to do… In fact he's got a lot of explaining to do."   
"You know him?"  
"Yeah, one of my childhood friends. I met him when I was 11, then he left for Hong Kong when we were around 12. Anyways, Harry, do you know where he happens to be staying?"   
"Yeah, I do, but he doesn't--"   
"I know he doesn't like to be disturbed, but I'm sure an old childhood friends dropping by to visit wouldn't be a hazard… So, are you ready to go back to England?"   
Harry nodded, "More than ever."   
"Homesick?"   
"No, I'd rather be here than with my relatives. I just miss my friends…"   
"Oh, Ron and Hermione, right?"   
"How'd you know--? Oh, yeah. Dumbledore probably told you."   
"You guessed right. Now let's get going. Take my hand, and I'll handle the rest."   
He complied. Suddenly, Harry felt like he was using a Portkey. He was lifted up into the air, and two seconds later, he was staring at Diagon Alley.   
"Whoa, that was fast. Aren't you a bit young to be Apparating though?"   
"I don't have a clue about what you're talking about. Sorry."   
Harry sighed, "Never mind."   
"So, where's Syaoran staying?"   
"He's staying at the Leaky Cauldron, which is that store over there." Harry pointed o a place that said, 'The Leaky Cauldron' in bold letters.   
"Thanks a bunch." Sakura kissed Harry on the cheek, lightly. "Maybe I'll see you later?" Harry nodded again.   
  
*^*Leaky Cauldron*^*  
  
Sakura calmly walked in. She tried to ignore the stares because of her odd choice of clothing, but she couldn't shake off a tiny feeling that someone was carefully observing her.   
[This is weird.] Sakura thought.   
"Excuse me, sir." Sakura asked the man behind the counter, also known as Tom.   
"Yes?" Tom replied.   
"Is someone by the name of Syaoran Li staying here?" Sakura questioned. Tom raised an eyebrow.   
"Do you know him?" Sakura nodded, when Tom asked her. "He's in room 17."   
"Thank you, Tom." Sakura smiled gently.   
Sakura walked up the stairs. Finally she came across the door labeled 17. She lightly knocked.   
"Who is it?" A gruff voice replied her knock. She put on a dark smirk, and muttered something quietly under her breath. It was supposed to be a spell that changed your voice.   
"Just open the damn door." Sakura demanded in a male voice. On the other side of the door, she heard a low growl. When he opened the door, she put on a HUGE grin, and behind her back, she summoned the Create card to make a plastic mallet.   
"HI, SYAORAN-KUN!!!" Sakura screamed, and whacked him with the mallet, on the head.   
"ITAI!!" Syaoran shouted in pain, as he grabbed his head. "What was that for?!"   
"For not writing for 2 years, 22 weeks and 5 days! And how come you didn't tell that you were going to Hogwarts?!" Sakura pouted, with an angry face.   
"I was busy! Geeze… I didn't have time! There were too many exams and everything, but how did you know that I go to Hogwarts, and how do you even KNOW about it, anyways?" Syaoran demanded.   
"I am quite familiar with the Headmaster. You know, Dumbledore-san." Sakura answered back, calmly.   
"Well, I was about to go see my new friends, from Hogwarts. Do you wanna come?" Syaoran asked, much more gentler.   
"Sure!" Sakura chirped, while pushing Syaoran in front of her.   
  
*^*Meeting place of peoples*^*  
  
"I wonder where Syaoran is… He's NEVER late." Hermione stated, impatiently, softly tapping her foot against the floor. Suddenly they all saw (they as meaning Harry, Ron, and Hermione) two figures running towards them.   
"Sorry I'm late." Syaoran panted, but the other person, who obviously was a girl, hardly even broke a sweat.   
"You REALLY need to get into better shape, Syaoran-kun." The girl teased. Syaoran glared at her.   
"Sakura?" Harry realized that it was the girl he had met earlier.   
"I told you we'd meet again!" Sakura joyously exclaimed; her emerald green eyes sparklingly.   
"Sakura-chan, YOU never told me you met Harry earlier!!" Syaoran shouted.   
"You never asked!" Sakura shot back, though with a big grin. Syaoran sighed.   
"I give up with you…"   
"You know, there are other people here too…" Ron muttered. Sakura looked at him.   
"You must be… umm…" Sakura said thinking… "Ron Weasley, right?"   
"Yeah…"  
"And you're… Hermione Granger, right?"   
"Yes, and you are…"   
"Oh, I'm so sorry! My name's Sakura Kinomoto. It's such a pleasure to finally meet you."   
"What do you mean 'finally?'"   
"Oh, that! My family sometimes does some business with Dumbledore-san." Sakura replied.   
"So… NOW can you tell me what you are?" Harry asked… err… actually more like demanded.   
"…" Sakura didn't say anything because she was currently thinking whether or not to tell them…   
.   
..   
…   
….  
…..  
……  
…….  
……..  
………  
……..  
…….  
……  
…..  
….  
…  
..  
.  
  
  
"NOPE!!!" Sakura shouted. "Not until Dumbledore-san approves of this."   
"Are you going to Hogwarts, Sakura?" Hermione inquired.   
"Unfortunately, no… But you might see me there some time talking to Dumbledore-san… Maybe…" Sakura replied. "Oh, do you have someone by the name of Eriol Hiiragizawa going to your school?"   
"It's just dumb luck that he's actually attending the school…" Syaoran muttered. Sakura slapped the back of his head.   
"Eriol-kun is NOT stupid!! And besides, who would say anything about their ancestor in front of strangers!" Sakura shouted.   
""Ancestor?"" Ron, Harry, and Hermione chorused at the same time.   
"For the last time he's not my ancestor! And don't forget, he's your "half-father!"" Syaoran exclaimed.   
""Half-father?!"" Hermione, Ron and the Boy Who Lived shrieked together.   
"Clow Reed is my half-father, not Eriol-kun!"   
"As he is not my ancestor either! Clow Reed is!"   
But thank the Gods that Draco Malfoy interrupted at this time.   
"What's this Potty? Another pathetic addition to your group?" Draco sneered, glancing at Sakura, who currently was fuming from her fight with Syaoran.   
"I do not wish to be judged like that. Nor do I like people who think they are superior to other people." Sakura stated, crossly, and after a while she added… "Draco Malfoy."   
"And what would you know? Are you another one of those pitiful Mudbloods?" Draco asked, mockingly, with a smirk.   
"I know you everything you do and don't. I'm not a so called, "Mudblood" as you put it. And yes, I know what it means; I'm not an idiot." Sakura replied.   
  
{A/N: Okay, Syaoran, Sakura and Eriol have been able to create a mind link between them so they can talk whenever they need to in private. These will be the symbols =+=…=+= I forgot to mention that! =)}   
  
=+=Ah, Sakura-chan, sometimes, you ARE an idiot…=+= Syaoran stated, mentally. Sakura slowly turned to face Syaoran. An anime vein was popping out of her brain.   
"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed and whacked him at FULL force with her handy plastic mallet from before. Syaoran lithe body flew into the air, and landed on the other side of the alley. Everyone standing around them sweat dropped.   
Ron and Hermione's mouths were slightly hanging open. Harry was exactly acting like a goldfish. He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't want to become like Syaoran, so he closed his mouth, and decided to keep it closed, for good. Draco was slowly creeping away from the group.   
[Okay… THAT was freaky…] were everybody's exact thoughts, although Draco and Syaoran's thoughts were slightly different.   
[I REALLY shouldn't have said that… Oww… My butt…] Syaoran thought.   
[Umm... I think I should report this to father.] Draco thought.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~TBC~*~  
  
  
  
*^**^*  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you everybody! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of "When Time Re-Joins Us!" Don't forget to review!!!   
n_n)> n_n)> n_n)>n_n)>n_n)>n_n)> I only do the Kirby dance when I'm happy, hyper or in the Christmas spirit (obviously not now...) =) YAY! TEN PAGES FOR THIS CHAPPIE! Ja for now!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Destination, Hogwarts!

**When Time Re-Joins Us**

By: Black RoseL Me 

Category-- Card Captor Sakura (Cardcaptors)  
  
Rating-- PG (just to be safe, and because there will be a tiny bit of profanity (swearing for those who don't know... --') used... =))  
  
Genre-- Drama/Humor

Black RoseL Me: Hey, everyone! I'm back again! =)

Sakura: Where were you?

Black Rose: I was taking a vacation from writing… I also had writer's block, so you can't say anything… _And _I just got around my busy schedule, to write this chapter.

Sakura: Oh.

Black Rose: Well, here are the review responses:

**trisket-n-gunther:** It's sad… You aren't an active member of FanFiction.Net anymore… =( But thanks anyways.

**justblue: **Thanks for your review. I'll try to keep the mood somewhat the same. =)

**Hikari Mizu:** I'm glad that you think that this is funny! Hope you review again!

**Talum:** I appreciate your review. You make me proud to be the author of this fic.

**Nemi-chan:** Good to know that you like it. =)

**enigma-spirit: **Hope you keep reading this story.

**CherryBlossomYingFa:** I like your name! =) I'll try to update as soon as possible.

**hikki166:** I'm glad that you show your appreciation! =)

**Yun Fei:** Ah, well… Right now I really don't care if notes are posted up as chapters, but that's not a chapter anyways! =D It's just a notice, kay?

Black Rose: I'm so proud of myself! =) I got 9 reviews!

Sakura: Big deal… sweatdrops

Black Rose: It is to me! =

Sakura: Whatever… side glances

Black Rose: We should be getting on with the story…

**Disclaimer:** This also applies for other chapters. If you think I own CCS _or_ HP, then check your eyesight, because this is a **_disclaimer_**, not a **_claimer_**. So deal with it. The only thing I own is my drawing of Christina Aguilera, $50, a bag of chips, and this plot. So don't SUE!!! =P

"Speech"  
  
[Thoughts]  
  
(Change of scene)  
  
((Flashbacks))  
  
-Change of POV-

==Mind Link==

{My notes} 

**(Recap of last chapter)**

_==Ah, Sakura-chan, sometimes, you ARE an idiot…== Syaoran stated, mentally. Sakura slowly turned to face Syaoran. An anime vein was popping out of her brain.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed and whacked him at FULL force with her handy plastic mallet from before. Syaoran lithe body flew into the air, and landed on the other side of the alley. Everyone standing around them sweat dropped.   
  
Ron and Hermione's mouths were slightly hanging open. Harry was exactly acting like a goldfish. He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't want to become like Syaoran, so he closed his mouth, and decided to keep it closed, for good. Draco was slowly creeping away from the group.   
  
[Okay… THAT was freaky…] were everybody's exact thoughts, although Draco and Syaoran's thoughts were slightly different.   
  
[I REALLY shouldn't have said that… Oww… My butt…] Syaoran thought.   
  
[Umm... I think I should report this to father.] Draco thought._

**(End of recap)**

(Diagon Alley)

Draco slowly crept away from the group, which had earned a thousand of glances from other witches and wizards.

"I, honestly, pity Syaoran Li." Draco muttered, sadly.

Meanwhile, Harry, Hermoine, and Ron were helping Syaoran up. Sakura simply looked away, as if she didn't care; although she was all red from anger.

[My butt aches all over…] Syaoran thought, in agony. He rubbed that poor butt of his and brushed off the dust from his clothing.

"Remind me **never** to get Sakura mad…" Harry stated. Hermione was looking puzzled over the fact that Syaoran hadn't said anything, yet Sakura yelled at him, and then hit him with a… hammer? So many questions were racking the bushy-haired girl's mind.

They all finally made it to Sakura, who had calmed down, a bit…

"What **did** Syaoran say _anyways_?" Hermione asked, curiously, to her newfound friend.

"You wanna know? He said, **"Ah, Sakura-chan, sometimes you ARE an idiot…"** And those were his exact words." Sakura, furious, shot a poisonous glare at Syaoran. Syaoran, who was almost crying at this point, cowered in the corner…

Silence…

…

…

…

"Hmph, I'm going back to Japan now. Ja ne." Sakura said, breaking the deafening silence. She snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"…Wha???" Ron questioned, stupidly. Everyone else also looked confused, except Syaoran.

"What just happened?" Hermione inquired, clearly confused. Harry looked thoughtful, until he finally realized what happened.

"Oh, I know!" Harry exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. They were dying for an answer, except Syaoran, of course.

"What?!" Ron and Hermione shouted together. By now, they were both on the edges of their seats, even though they weren't sitting on chairs… The mysteries of life… Anyways, back to the story.

"I think she Apparated!" The Boy-Who-Lived explained, excitingly. Everyone fell down, anime style. Of course they knew that… they wanted to know more than that.

"Uh… Harry, I think we already know that." The amber-eyed boy stated. Harry nodded. Suddenly, a light bulb lit on top of his head.

"I got an idea!" Harry yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"Please don't let it be like the last one…" Syaoran muttered, with a sweat drop. Harry gave Syaoran a cut-look. He suddenly put on a smirk.

"Oh, Li… I know that you've known Sakura for a long time, so you could probably tell us… won't you?" Harry grinned devilishly, while rubbing his hands together. Syaoran's eyes widened.

"I seriously don't know anything!" Syaoran exclaimed, caught off guard.

"Sure you don't…" Hermione exaggerated, with a roll of her eyes. Syaoran sighed to the bushy-haired girl's comment.

Ron, who had been mostly quiet for the conversation, spoke up, "Come on! We can keep a bloody secret!"

"That's it. I'm leaving, because I'm not telling- I mean, I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Syaoran covered up quickly, of course, the golden trio of Hogwarts all noticed, but they didn't bother to say anything.

Syaoran, currently fuming, stomped off back to the Leak Cauldron.

(Sakura's house)

"Argh! How could I let that baka, Syaoran, do this to me?!" Sakura asked herself, frustrated and confused with her emotions. "I just don't know what to think anymore…"

Sakura laid her head down her white pillow, and closed her emerald orbs. With a few deep breathes, she fell asleep.

{A/N: I also want to note something else. I forgot to mention that there will be several 'time skips' during the story, cause I don't know what to do during a certain time period. So this is the symbol from now on, therefore, if you see these symbols: !Month, Day! - it means time skip, kay?}

!September, 1st!

It was finally September 1st, and the Boy-Who-Lived couldn't wait to get out of the Dursley's house.

Harry looked in the mirror; he stared hard at his reflection. He saw a dark haired boy with dull emerald eyes. He felt different than before. The green-eyed boy lifted up his bangs and saw the scar that made him a legend. Harry traced his finger over the lightning bolt on his forehead.

[Why doesn't anybody believe that I saw Voldemort last year? It's so confusing…] So many questions racked the 16-year-old boy, and he was desperate for answers. [Who is Sakura? _What_ is she?]

"GET DOWN HERE YOU LAZY BOY!!" Vernon shouted, from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Harry scowled. He opened the door, and with his trunk in hand, he ran down the carpeted stairs.

(King's Cross Station)

"Good riddance, boy. Go on. Get out of my sight, now!" Vernon yelled. Harry walked away, with a red imprint on his cheek. His aunt, Petunia, had been furious with him.

Harry's eyes narrowed. He suddenly spotted Ron's flaming hair, and slowly walked there.

-Ron's POV-

We were all waiting for Harry to arrive at Platform 9¾. He's late. Hermione's tapping her foot again, and it's getting annoying. Syaoran simply stares off into the distance, as if he's not there at all. I wonder what he's thinking about…

-Normal POV-

Harry finally arrived at the platform and quickly saw his friends. They waved, enthusiastically, except Syaoran. He seemed to be in deep thought. Harry gestured his left hand, dully. Syaoran finally notices what's going on, and waves, lightly. Everyone suddenly looked at the clock that hung from the stone column. It read 10:58 AM.

"Well, time to go…" Ron trailed off. Hermione and Syaoran both noticed the red mark on Harry's face, but decided to keep quite.

"We'd better get going, or else we'll miss the Hogwarts train." Hermione stated. Syaoran ran through the brick wall first, and everybody followed suit.

(Hogwarts Train Compartment)

The HP gang had found a roomy compartment, and closed the door for privacy.

"Hey, guys, are you wondering who our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is this year?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded.

"Duh…" Syaoran sighed.

--TBC--

Black Rose: Well, I'll just leave this chapter here. I know it's short people! =( I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry; it's not the end. This is the only fic that I've actually gotten into writing it. I'm extremely sorry for those who liked **"Sincerely Yours, All the Girls"** that I haven't updated in a long time, but I just can't get into the mood of writing another chapter, and with another case of writer's block, it's even harder… =( I still have yet to introduce Eriol to this story, he'll be in the next chapter, promise!

**ATTENTION: Now that I've got your attention, I just want to let you know that I'm giving _you_ a chance to vote for your favourite pairings! And here they are:**

**Sakura/Syaoran**

**Sakura/Harry**

**Sakura/Draco (don't count on it)**

**Sakura/Eriol**

**Harry/Hermione**

**Ron/Hermione**

**Draco/Hermione**

**Eriol/Hermione (just a suggestion…)**

**Please vote for your favourite pairing, or you may suggest one as well. I'm deeply sorry for any ET fans, but there won't be any of that here… =( Also, there will absolutely be no shonen ai or shoujo ai, so no complaining. I don't care. But please leave a review! =)**

**Note: I will try to update this fic more often for the people who like this story. Also, I have to go on a trip in 2 days (not including today) from May 31st – June 4th, so I won't be around for a week. Thanks for waiting people! =D**

**Also, some symbols won't show on FanFiction.Net anymore, so I had to change it. Sorry if there's any confusion!**


	3. A Sudden Confusion

**When Time Re-Joins Us**  
**By: Black RoseL Me**  
  
Category-- Card Captor Sakura (Cardcaptors)  
  
Rating-- PG (just to be safe, and because there will be a tiny bit of profanity (swearing for those who don't know... --') used... =))  
  
Genre-- Drama/Humor  
  
Black RoseL Me: Hey, my fellow readers! Here's the good news... -drum roll- IT'S AN UPDATE!!! And the bad news... dun, dun, dun... is that my trip at Quebec has ended... =( I already miss it, but that's good news for you, I guess.   
Sakura: Five days of unbearable pain, to some.   
Black Rose: Actually, more like a whole week...   
Sakura: Shut up. '¬.¬   
Black Rose: -thinks- Nah, too bad for you, Sakura. If I were shut up, these awesome encouragements wouldn't review! Thank you all of my reviewers! Fifteen for chapter 3! =) Now review responses:  
  
**Talum:** I really appreciate your encouragement. You're my new light! **heartluv:** Thanks for reviewing! You'd like the pairing to be Sakura/Harry? We'll see.   
**delia:** Thanks! Your vote will be counted.   
**Carmen:** Glad you like my crossover! Do you like the pairing, Sakura/Eriol? Okay, no problemo. Oh, yes... I knew I forgot something. Damn it. Don't worry, I guarantee that you'll be seeing Sakura's fellow guardians in here.   
**Nemi-chan:** Nice to see you again! Well, that didn't exactly make sense, but oh well. I'm happy to know that you like it so much. Thanks for your vote.   
**MusigMistress:** Glad you like it! Would you prefer Sakura/Harry, or Sakura/Eriol?   
**SS rox!:** Thanks for submitting your vote! And about the pairing of Sakura/Eriol, some people actually like that pairing!   
**crazely:** Thanks for the review!   
**Mei fa-chan:** Fine name you have! I'm here updating now, so keep your pants on!   
**babyy—sakura:** Thanks for voting! Nice to know that you're also another fan of S/S! You're so enthusiastic! I love that. =)   
**sesshie:** Harry/Sakura is your vote! Thanks!   
**bunnymm:** Thank you! Sarah: I'm so happy that you enjoyed my story that much! THANK YOU!   
**Neo2208877:** Thank you, thank you, and thank you!   
**hikki116:** Sakura/Syaoran, and Ron/Hermione it is! Meiling just doesn't fit in this story, but I'm not sure. She might appear in later chapters. She's not a main character. I'll have her glomp Syaoran! **LittleHikari542:** No problem! I love reading HP/CCS crossovers; they're the best I can find! =)  
  
Black Rose: I would like to give babyy—sakura a chocolate bar, cotton candy, and vanilla ice cream for being my 20th reviewer! And if I reach the 30 marks, that person will also get a prize, and a dedication. Therefore, this chapter is dedicated to my 20th reviewer, babyy—sakura! Please hold your applause, until the end of this chapter. Also, please read the endnote of this chapter! The poll is still up. Enjoy!  
  
"Speech"  
  
[Thoughts]  
  
(Change of scene)  
  
((Flashbacks))  
  
-Change of POV-

==Mind Link==

{My notes}  
  
**(Recap of last chapter)  
**  
_The HP gang had found a roomy compartment, and closed the door for privacy.  
  
"Hey, guys, are you wondering who our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is this year?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Duh..." Syaoran sighed._  
  
**(End of recap)**

(Hogwarts Train Compartment cont.)

"So, who do you think is our next teacher?" Ron asked. Everyone stared at him blankly.

Silence.

Syaoran suddenly cracks up. Everybody else starts chortle, except Ron.

"What's so funny?" Ron inquired. Syaoran tried to stop, but ended up laughing even more.

Finally after half an hour of cackling, the HP gang calmed down. Ron still didn't have any clue of what the bloody hell was so funny.

The compartment door slides open... only to reveal, none other than Draco Malfoy. Or so they thought. Without Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry narrowed his eyes, while he spoke. Draco, totally out of character, grinned. Everyone glanced at him. Draco giggled. Which was very girlish.

"Oh, Syaoran-kun, you don't remember me?" Draco said in a high-pitched tone. Syaoran's eyes widened, his mouth agape. Everyone looked lost, and confused.

"What in the world is going on?" Hermione inquired, as politely as possible.

"Sakura-chan, stop teasing the poor clueless people." Syaoran stated, on the verge of laughing.

"... I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about, Li." Malfoy said, faking an apology.

"Where's Sakura?" Harry asked, wildly looking around, for the emerald-eyed girl.

"Right here, Harry." Sakura giggled, as she walked up, and whispered something in Malfoy's ear, and he stepped out. Everyone in the compartment, except Syaoran, was shocked that she had just talked to Draco Malfoy.

"D-did you j-just talk t-to... Malfoy?" Ron stuttered.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I just came right now. You must be imagining things." Sakura winked at Syaoran, he noticed, and understood what she meant.

"Harry, Hermione, did you see anything?" Ron questioned, desperately.

"Yeah... I think I did." They replied in unison.

"Well, I didn't." Syaoran spoke up.

"Hey, looks like we're going to be pulling into Hogwarts, soon, guys! You should probably change into your robes!" Sakura exclaimed, excitedly.

Eventually everyone had changed into his or her robes, and just in time too!

_'Hogwarts Express Train, now arriving at Hogwarts! Now arriving at Hogwarts!'_ An announcer shouted into the microphone. The train came to a complete stop, and all the students boarded off.

"First years over 'ere!" Hagrid yelled over the enormous crowd of scholars.

"Well, I guess we'd better get a carriage. Bye Sakura." Harry stated, while giving a short wave, as did the rest of the group.  
  
--TBC-- Black Rose: I know you're probably disappointed, that it wasn't any longer, but hey! I can't make the chapter any longer, or I'd ruin the fun for everybody! Please accept my deepest, most sincerest apologies, but I haven't gotten a lot of time. Ho-ho-ho-ho... You'll be glad to know that I'm getting off of school in... -counts- 5 more days (including weekends)! As I promised, here's the note:

**--Note: Yes, indeed! The poll is still up and running! That means you still have a chance to vote for _your_ favourite pairing! Here's the current status: **

**Sakura/Syaoran: 8 people have voted for this couple.  
Sakura/Harry: 4 people have voted for this couple.  
Sakura/Draco: 0 people have voted for this couple.  
Sakura/Eriol: 4 people have voted for this couple.  
Harry/Hermione: 1 person has voted for this couple.  
Ron/Hermione: 2 people have voted for this couple.  
Draco/Hermione: 2 people have voted for this couple.  
Eriol/Hermione: 2 people have voted for this couple. **

The top 3 are: 1st- S/S! 2nd-E/S & H/S! 3rd-R/H, D/H, E/H!

**Not happy with the status? Vote for your favourite couple then! That's all for now, readers! Please review! =)**


	4. One, Two, Three, AHHH!

**When Time Re-Joins Us  
  
By: Black RoseL Me**  
  
Category-- Card Captor Sakura (Cardcaptors)  
  
Rating-- PG (just to be safe, and because there will be a tiny bit of profanity (swearing for those who don't know... --') used... =))  
  
Genre-- Drama/Humor  
  
Black Rose: I'm in da house!! I really have to stop all these authoress' notes... Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 4!!! I now have 36 reviews!! Talk about inspiration!

Sakura: Right, right. Just get on with the responses.

Black Rose: Okay...  
  
MusigMistress: Okay! Thanks so much!   
Flora: Thank you!   
crazely: Why don't you want Ron/Hermione? O.o Wanker? What's that?   
Talum: You want the main couple to be SS? Good, me too!   
Deludien: You recently read this story, right? Goody.   
chibi cherry blosom: Thanks for voting!   
Sakura01: I will!   
Sweet-single: Thanks for voting! As for voting twice, I don't know... I'll have to think... SURE you can!   
A person: O.O Thanks.  
  
Black Rose: So far, so good. And this chapter goes out to Talum!!! My dedications to you for being my 30th reviewer... (And that doesn't even make any sense...) If I ever hit 50 assessments, I'll faint. Seriously. I'm not joking. Well—

Sakura: Onto the story!

Black Rose: Hey, you stole my line! -chases Sakura-

Sakura: -runs away-  
  
"Speech"  
  
[Thoughts]  
  
(Change of scene)  
  
((Flashbacks))  
  
-Change of POV-  
  
==Mind Link==  
  
{My notes}  
  
**(Recap of last chapter)**  
  
_'Hogwarts Express Train now arriving at Hogwarts! Now arriving at Hogwarts!' An announcer shouted into the microphone. The train came to a complete stop, and all the students boarded off.  
  
"First years over 'ere!" Hagrid yelled over the enormous amount of scholars.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better get a carriage. Bye Sakura." Harry stated, while giving a short wave, as did the rest of the group.  
_  
**(End of recap)**  
  
The HP gang (1) loaded onto a horseless carriage. All around them, silence brew in the coach.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud, "Hey, guys, whatcha' up to?" And everyone hit the top of the cart. Once they had landed, oh, so quietly on the floor, they rubbed both their injured... ahem... body parts.  
  
{A/N: WAIT!!! This is PG! That means I can... oh, wait... never mind...}  
  
Yeah, so body parts it is. Anyways, back to the story.  
  
"WHO WAS THAT?!" Syaoran raised a fist, with an anime vein popping out. He looked around furiously, while the others did the same. Of course, they didn't see anyone. So they returned to their seats, not hoping for another commotion.  
  
Somebody giggled, somewhere around where Harry was sitting.  
  
"Was that you, Harry?" Ron questioned. Harry shook his head, signaling a 'No! Of course I didn't! Did you really think that I could laugh like a girl?!?!?!'  
  
"Did you?" Harry fired back. Ron shivered, hinting, 'Bloody no! Chuckling in a girl's manner, just isn't me!!!'  
  
"Then who _did_?" Everyone asked in unison.  
  
"You silly pigs, I did!" A young, seemingly translucent, girl piped up, with a small giggle.  
  
"A-are y-you here t-to... h-haunt us f-for d-disturbing your p-p-peace?" Ron stuttered.  
  
"Are you joking? I'm still alive, you dolt!" She rolled on the ground, laughing her head off... Speaking of which, her head **_did_** fall off.  
  
Stillness.

Silence.Quietness."AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The local Shutmins (2) flew off of their perch on trees around Hogwarts.  
  
And the screaming suddenly ended. Deep, and slow breaths were taken, before everybody had finally calmed down.  
  
Syaoran's hand wiped the sweat from his forehead. Hermione was checking if her voice was lost, Harry and Ron were concentrating on inhaling big gulps of oxygen. The little girl, the one whose head had fallen off, was nowhere in sight. And everyone thanked God (or whoever they worshipped) for the enormous fright.  
  
"That was scary..." Harry stated. Everyone nodded his or her head in total agreement.  
  
"Hopefully, nothing else will scare us that much." Syaoran panted, from all the yelling.  
  
A sweet, melodic voice had woven itself around the area.  
  
**_"A twinkle in the night sky, far, far away  
Golden star I gazed upon in my dreams  
On a sleepless evening  
I sing alone..."  
_**  
"Okay, hopefully it's not that kid again. You know the one whose head fell off?" Ron inquired, fearfully. He silently wondered how he was going to survive another year at Hogwarts, especially when Voldemort was on the loose.  
  
**_"Tomorrow, I'll sing with you  
  
On the wings...  
  
Of a dream..."_** The soft tone continued, steadily growing closer.  
  
[Just a bit closer, and we can see what in the world is glowing...] Harry thought, narrowing his eyes, trying to see past the fuchsia glow. After a minute, they could see a teen around the age of Sakura (who currently is 15), with a long; white dress, amethyst eyes and hair. But she disappeared when they were about 10 metres away.  
  
--TBC--  
  
Black Rose: And that marks the end of chapter 5!! Hope you enjoyed it! If you haven't noticed the little numbers in brackets, I've come to explain them.  
  
(1)- The HP gang is now referring to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, AND Syaoran Li.  
  
(2)- To put it simply, some kind of bird I made up. I know, I know. Lame name. - Rhymes!  
  
I'm finally off school, so I'll have a bit more time to write a few chapters. I'm off to California to visit my cousin on July 18th to about the 26th. That's all for this chapter, and REVIEW!!!!  
  
**Reminder: You've got 2 options. Choose one:  
  
Option 1: Review = happy authoress = more chapters = happy readers = reviews = happy authoress = more chapters, etc.  
  
Option 2: No review = un-happy authoress = no chapters = disappointed readers  
  
So... CHOOSE ONE!!! :P  
  
Another note, the poll is still up! That means you still have time to vote. The poll will come down next chapter. I've suddenly changed my mind, and there will be Tomoyo in this fic, but she'll come in a bit later, kay? Here's the status for the poll:  
  
Sakura/Syaoran: 14 people have voted for this couple.  
Sakura/Harry: 6 people have voted for this couple.  
Sakura/Draco: 1 person has voted for this couple.  
Sakura/Eriol: 5 people have voted for this couple.  
Harry/Hermione: 2 people have voted for this couple.  
Ron/Hermione: 4 people have voted for this couple.  
Draco/Hermione: 3 people have voted for this couple.  
Eriol/Hermione: 2 people have voted for this couple. Tomoyo/Eriol: 1 person has voted for this couple.  
  
Yes, Tomoyo is back!   
  
Top 3: 1st- S/S 2nd- H/S 3rd- E/S  
  
Err... There seems to be a slight problem here... I can't have poor Sakura be paired up with 3 different guys!! O.o  
  
Before I forget... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or, I could get the little girl (whose head fell off) to chase you, until you're 50! That is... unless you ARE 50... XD **


	5. Arrival at Hogwarts

**When Time Re-Joins Us  
  
By: Black RoseL Me**  
  
Category-- Card Captor Sakura (Cardcaptors)  
  
Rating-- PG (just to be safe, and because there will be a tiny bit of profanity (swearing for those who don't know... --') used... =))  
  
Genre-- Drama/Humor  
  
Black Rose: You must be so happy that I'm here writing this for you! =D   
Sakura: Skip the drama, and start the story.   
Black Rose: I can't skip the _"drama"_ because this **is** part of the drama section so shut your mouth!   
Sakura: FINE!   
Black Rose: Much better. Thank you EVERYBODY who reviewed my last chapter, and can you believe it, I wrote that whole chapter in ONE day!!! =P  
  
**Hikari Mizu:** Whoa. Am I really that funny, to actually make someone fall off their chair? XD   
**SilverWingPhoenix:** Thank you for reviewing!   
**Talum:** Thanks!   
**KKD-Tina:** =D My friend's name is Tina!   
**MusigMistress:** I'm not sure if people would like a love triangle... Maybe I could make up a love square!! LMAO. Ignore me.   
**Sakura01:** Glad you like it a lot. =D You really ARE a fanatic of SS, aren't you?   
**name?:** Well, don't we have a loud speaker? Then again so am I, so I can't say anything... That girl whose head fell off? I'm guessing you're wondering about who the hell she is... but... I CAN'T TELL YOU!!!! -evil laugh- And NO I do not hate you.   
**jenn:** THANK YOU!   
**sakurabloom:** I might... I'm not sure; it's up to other readers too. But I do like ET and SS.   
**LittleHikari542:** LOL. I don't know. I'm pretty confused myself, so don't worry, you're not the only one. Oh, I suddenly remembered! Were you confused about when Draco came in and went away? Well, Sakura used the Mirror Card to confuse everyone. He-he... **  
WoLfePAwS:** Yes, I'm quite aware that this is a pretty weird story. And about the headless girl? Can't tell you. –another evil laugh- **  
JACKY:** Hey, Jacq-o-lantern! Thank you so much for reviewing my story. I gotta say, you were my true inspiration. And what happened to your account? **   
racx:** I will definitely write more chapters! I mean, are you crazy?! This is my best story.  
  
Black Rose: Sugoii. 13 reviews. O.O' I've had more, but wow. Not only that, but 8/13 reviewers reviewed (=D) on the same day that I updated! Which means that... 62% of people really do love me! I'm so wanted...   
Sakura: -sweatdrops- Please just get on with the story.   
Black Rose: Okay!  
  
"Speech"  
  
[Thoughts]  
  
(Change of scene)  
  
((Flashbacks))  
  
-Change of POV-  
  
==Mind Link==  
  
{My notes}  
  
**(Recap of last chapter)  
  
**_"Tomorrow, I'll sing with you  
  
On the wings...  
  
Of a dream..." The soft tone continued, steadily growing closer.  
  
[Just a bit closer, and we can see what in the world is glowing...] Harry thought, narrowing his eyes, trying to see past the fuchsia glow. After a minute, they could see a teen around the age of Sakura (who currently is 15), with a long; white dress, amethyst eyes and hair. But she disappeared when they were about 10 metres away.  
_  
**(End of recap)**  
  
"Did anybody else see that?" Everyone asked in unison. Harry's eyes pooped (whoops, I mean popped ;) out of his sockets. Ron made a choking noise, and Hermione muttered, _"hem, hem"_ Umbridge style.  
  
{A/N: Does anyone else HATE Umbrige –cough-TOAD-cough-???? I haven't introduced Eriol yet either, right? Whoops, silly me.}  
  
==So how's my little, cute descendant doing?== An absolutely annoying voice, piped up from the back of his mind link. Eriol Hiirazagawa (sp?). ==Duh.==  
  
==Leave me alone, Hiirazagawa== Syaoran replied fiercely, narrowing his eyes, subconsciously. Ron backed away, obviously afraid of Syaoran's famous "death glare".  
  
They finally arrived at the front of Hogwarts. They saw Sakura, and another girl with amethyst eyes and hair. She was wearing a white, long dress. Harry recognized her immediately.  
  
"I wonder what Sakura's tomodachi is doing here... She doesn't have any magic..." Syaoran whispered to himself. But the last Potter heard, since he was sitting beside Syaoran.  
  
"'Tomodachi'? What's that?" Harry asked, clearly confused.  
  
"I believe, 'tomodachi' in Japanese, means 'best friend'. Am I correct, Li?" Hermione replied to Harry's question. Syaoran gave a curt nod. Someone opened the door of the carriage and that was their cue to unload.  
  
"Li-kun? What are you doing here?" The amethyst haired girl asked, who seemed to know Syaoran.  
  
"I should ask the same question." Syaoran fired back. The girl raised an eyebrow, and continued speaking.  
  
"Well, I'm here visiting my uncle at Hogwarts. And so I must remind you, that Sakura-chan is my cousin, so my uncle is her uncle (1) too." She explained. Then she walked inside the enormous castle.  
  
"Umm... I don't know any other male professor, other than Dumbledore, Snape, and Professor Binns. But I don't think she would be visiting a dead uncle, would she? So I guess that crosses off Professor Binns." Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"You know what Harry? That's gotta be the smartest thing I have ever heard from your mouth!" Syaoran exclaimed. He practically cracked up at Harry's sour expression. Childishly, Harry stuck his tongue out at his friend.  
  
"We've got to go, Harry and Li! The Sorting will begin without us!" Hermione reminded, impatiently. Jolted out from their little "war", they climbed the stairs, and sprinted down the hall to catch up with the rest of the higher years (4 & up).  
  
They met up with Eriol, exchanged greetings and went to their separate tables.  
  
{A/N: I know you're probably a bit lost, but these are the houses that people are in:  
Gryffindor- Syaoran, Harry, Hermione, Ron   
Ravenclaw- Eriol Oh yeah, one more thing! What house is Cho Chang in again? I totally forgot, and I'm too lazy to find the book.}  
  
They noticed at the Head Table that four seats were empty. No sign of  
Severus Snape.  
  
[Or Daidouji-san...] Syaoran thought. He slightly wondered where his Sakura- chan was... Wait, **_his_**? Erase that thought.  
  
The Great Hall doors slammed open, to reveal the one and only... Of course, you guessed it... Nah, I'll leave you hanging. Not that I'll actually hang you. =)  
  
--TBC--  
  
Black Rose: How'd you like my very first cliffhanger? Te-he. Sorry the chapter wasn't too long, but isn't 4 pages enough? Well, whatever you think, it doesn't matter cause I'm stopping here. Please review!   
Sakura: What happened to the poll?   
Black Rose: Let's take a quick glance.  
  
**S/S stands at 22. Whoa.   
H/S stands at 8.   
D/S stands at 1. Ha-ha.   
****E/S stands at 5. H/Hr stands at 3. Meh.   
R/H stands at 6. Okay...   
D/H stands at a definite 3. E/H stands at 3.   
E/T rises up to 5!  
  
And the poll, unfortunately, is now officially closed. Sorry, if you didn't get a chance. As the saying goes, "You snooze, you lose!" It's all up to my decisions now. I'll tell you next chapter, kay? Te-he.  
**  
Black Rose: Just to let you know, this will be the last update in a while. I'm going to California for 3 weeks! I'm hitting the beaches! I can't update during the time there, because I gotta have some fun!  
Before I totally forget, didn't you notice the little (1) up there? It just means that I'm not exactly sure about the family ties here. Let me know okay?  
REVIEW!!! PLEASE?!


	6. Snape smiling? XD

**When Time Re-Joins Us  
  
By: Black RoseL Me**  
  
Category-- Card Captor Sakura (Cardcaptors)  
  
Rating-- PG (just to be safe, and because there will be a tiny bit of profanity (swearing for those who don't know... --') used... =))  
  
Genre-- Drama/Humor  
  
Black Rose: Hello, everyone! Thank you to everybody who reviewed my last chapter! Review responses:  
  
**KKD-Tina:** Thanks.   
**Sweet-single:** Sweet-chan, the poll's already over... -sweatdrops-  
**babyy-sakura:** I don't ALWAYS leave a cliffie, do I?   
**Talum:** I'm beginning to think that you're not human... LOL. I'm only playing with your head.   
**CherryBlossom0101:** Thank yous!   
**FLiPguRL219:** You're too kind! =) MusigMistress: I haven't exactly decided the couples yet, so it just MIGHT be a love triangle between Syaoran/Sakura/Harry, but end up as SS, to please other readers.   
**XtopangelX:** Arigatou! Gomen, I read you're story, but I haven't had the time to review yet... =( Please don't kill me!! -begs, but gets hit by a tomato- I said I'm sorry!!! momocolady: Thank you!   
**LittleHikari542:** Thanks for all the help. I can't spell Eriol's last name. I can't believe you're actually Japanese! Terrific!   
**sweetlove73:** Look, I'm updating!!!   
**crazy daisy: **Okay! I'll keep thinking about it!  
  
Black Rose: I'm still getting new reviewers! Hooray! Yes, I'm back in action! WHEE!! Enjoy!  
  
"Speech"  
  
[Thoughts]  
  
(Change of scene)  
  
((Flashbacks))  
  
-Change of POV-  
  
==Mind Link==  
  
{My notes}  
  
**(Recap of last chapter)**  
  
_They noticed at the Head Table that four seats were empty. No sign of Severus Snape.  
  
[Or Daidouji-san...] Syaoran thought. He slightly wondered where his Sakura- chan was... Wait, **his**? Erase that thought.  
  
The Great Hall doors slammed open, to reveal the one and only... Of course, you guessed it... Nah, I'll leave you hanging. Not that I'll actually hang you. ;  
_  
**(End of recap)**  
  
As you recall from last chapter, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and blah, blah, blah... Whoops. And entered none other than a man with a crooked nose, greasy black hair, and beady black eyes. It was indeed Severus Snape. Surprisingly, there was... no one behind him. So all the students of Hogwarts were waiting on Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. But he was **never, _EVER_**late for the Sorting Ceremony, so why was he late now?  
  
Although, that was a question near the top of the students' minds, there was another more curious question.  
  
Example: "Why in the bloody world is Snape smiling about?"  
  
But it wasn't an example anymore, for Professor Snape, the cruelest teacher in history, the Master of Potions, was smiling about something. Even the teachers were surprised to see Snape grinning. It was a small grin, barely noticeable, but apparently, everyone saw.  
  
Was he happy? Did he get the position of DADA teacher (after years of trying)? What? When? Why? Where? The whole situation was so confusing.  
  
Alas, it was not that he got the teaching position, but it was all about his two nieces visiting Hogwarts. Of course nobody knew that. Nor would anyone dare to ask.  
  
The Great Hall was filled with an eerie silence. The last sound that was heard was Snape sitting in his chair. No one spoke. No one breathed. No one blinked.  
  
{A/N: Well I know that everyone breathes, and blinks but what I mean is that no one dared to move.}  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table, simply stared out into space.  
  
And again, the Great Hall's doors open up to reveal, Dumbledore, with two other people in black robes. With their hoods up, no one could see their faces.  
  
Some stupid kid in Hufflepuff blurted out, "Death Eaters!" Everyone stared at him.  
  
"_Ahem._ While you were probably all wondering why Mr. Risch shouted, _"Death Eaters!"_ but we have many more important things to do. So we move onto the question of who are these two guests?" Dumbledore paused, as everybody nodded. "I suppose you ladies would like to introduce yourself?"  
  
The two hooded moved their heads, signaling "yes".  
  
The one on the left took off her hood, first. Boys were stunned throughout the room. The girls were complementing if she was prettier than themselves. Her waist-long hair that was amethyst flowed down her back, like a river, which matched her eyes.  
  
"Good evening, students of Hogwarts. My name is Tomoyo Daidouji. I'm from Japan, visiting my uncle here at Hogwarts." The amethyst-eyed girl greeted.  
  
Next, was the left hooded figure. Her hood slipped gently off, as if a slight breeze blew through the room. She also had waist-long hair, which had slight curls at the end, though her hair was auburn in colour. Sparkling emerald eyes finished her facial look.  
  
"Greetings to you all. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm also from Japan, visiting my uncle at Hogwarts. Tomoyo-chan and I are cousins, so we're visiting both our uncles here." Sakura explained.  
  
Some Slytherin, currently daydreaming about the two beauties, shouted out, "And exactly, who are you're uncles?"  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo, and Tomoyo back at Sakura.  
  
"Well..." Sakura and Tomoyo started, but Dumbledore beat them to it.  
  
"I am one of their uncles, but I cannot reveal the other identity, because I understand he wants to keep hidden in the shadows." Dumbledore nodded, while the two girls sniggered.  
  
--TBC--  
  
Black Rose: So how'd you like chapter 6? Please leave a review for me! I love getting feedback. As for my decision on the pairings... Well. I've decided. –gasps-   
Sakura: What? What? What? Tell meee...   
Black Rose: -thinks about it- I've decided to say... I'll tell you next chapter!!! -evil laugh-   
Sakura: Oh, poopie.   
Black Rose: Goodie. Chapter 6 is officially finished! =D Welps, see you next chapter! Buh-bye.


	7. Mallet Whacking!

**When Time Re-Joins Us**

**By: Black RoseL Me**

Category-- Card Captor Sakura (Cardcaptors)  
  
Rating-- PG (just to be safe, and because there will be a tiny bit of profanity (swearing for those who don't know... --') used... =))  
  
Genre-- Drama/Humor

Black Rose: This is it! The chapter you've all been waiting for! Where I tell you what the pairings are!

Sakura: -jumps up and down-  
Black Rose: I knew I shouldn't have given you sugar.  
Sakura: -ignores Black Rose-  
Black Rose: -shrugs- Five reviews? ;;

**LittleHikari542: **You're lucky to be Japanese. I'm half Chinese, but I don't know no Chinese! XD Umm... Can you help with a few words?  
**FliPguRL219:** About your question... You see I was planning on a love triangle, but you'll just have to wait till the end of the chapter. =) Don't worry I wasn't confused.  
**racx: **Sorry, buddy. I've got no idea what you're trying to say. The only thing I got out of there was "i know u are not crazy!but i am!" And no I didn't faint when I got 50 reviews. I was just totally shocked.  
**Talum: **Me? Mean? Really? My friends always said I was sweet. Well, whatever. You have health problems? So do I. =P  
**sakurabloom: **I'm trying to update! And would you look at this? I am updating!

Black Rose: Now before I forget (I tend to say that a lot, don't I?), NO PEAKING ON PAIRINGS! YOU MUST WAIT TILL YOU FINISH CHAPTER!!! Okays? Enjoy chappie 7.

"Speech"

[Thoughts]  
  
(Change of scene)  
  
((Flashbacks))  
  
-Change of POV-  
  
==Mind Link==  
  
{My notes}

**(Recap of last chapter)**

_"I am one of their uncles, but I cannot reveal the other identity, because I understand he wants to keep hidden in the shadows." Dumbledore nodded, while the two girls sniggered._

**(End of recap)**

"Ahem. I'm sure all of you are hungry, but before we begin the feast, I have a few announcements for you. My nieces, you are welcome to sit wherever you wish. In all your knowledge, you should realize that the school boundaries are the same. You are not allowed to enter the Forbidden Forest, unless you have detention with Hagrid. All items that are banned are listed in Mr. Filch's office; I believe there are now over 500 items on that list. Finally, the last announcement is, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore explained.

Sakura motioned to Tomoyo to follow her to the Gryffindor table. Many other students from different houses were thoroughly disappointed, although the Gryffindors were totally ecstatic. Sakura spotted Harry somewhere in the Gryffindor table.

Everyone scooted to make space for the two.

"Hey, Harry!" Sakura greeted her emerald-green eyed friend. One boy from Slytherin, stood up and shouted, "Why does Potter get all the hot girls?" Soon a lot of males joined in the yelling. Harry sighed.

"Don't worry, Harry." Tomoyo said in a comforting tone. So they both sat down, ignoring the shouts throughout the entire feast. That is until... Snape intervened.

"You stupid, noisy brats!! Sit down this instant and shut the bloody hell up!!" The Potions Master shrieked.

{A/N: He-he. Can you imagine Snape saying that?}

Of course all the boys sat down quickly, and closed their mouths. They didn't want to be in Detention, especially with Snape. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Syaoran's eyes were as big as saucers. Tomoyo giggled. Sakura tried to keep a straight face, but it was all too funny, so she, too, burst into a fit of giggles. Odd enough, but Snape did not snap at them.

Harry blankly stared at Sakura and Tomoyo. Hermione kept blinking her eyes. Ron was checking if he was dreaming or not. Syaoran was slowly sinking under the Gryffindor table. Sakura waved her hand in front of Harry's face, and said, "Harry-kun, is anything wrong?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts, even though he wasn't sure what he was thinking about.

An intelligent, "Huh?" came out of Harry Potter's mouth. Syaoran was a deep shade of red from anger.

[How _dare_ he steal **my** Sakura from me?!] Syaoran thought, furiously. His mind didn't register what he had just wondered inside his head.

"Okay, so Harry's at home, how about Ron, Hermione, and Syaoran?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"Well, I guess, Ron and Hermione are, but Li's looking a little red." Tomoyo reported.

"What's wrong with Syaoran? Does he have a fever?" Little naïve Sakura put the palm of her hand on Syaoran's forehead. Of course, it only resulted in Syaoran becoming redder, than he already was. Sakura turned a light pink, from being upset about Syaoran not answering him...

I suppose you still remember the plastic mallet from chapter one? Yup, it's back!!!

**_WHACK!!!_** And Sakura scores a home run! Everyone stared in awe at the display. Another question topped their minds.

"Where'd you get that mallet from?" Asked Harry.

--TBC--

Black Rose: That was quite an interesting chapter. Hmm... romance is starting up. Please check out the final results of the pairing's poll!

**Results:**

**Pairing #1: Eriol/Tomoyo**

**Pairing #2: Ron/Hermione**

**LOVE TRIANGLE! Syaoran/Sakura/Harry... but will eventually turn out S/S. Sorry, H/S fans! =(**

**Poor Harry... I've got no idea who to put him with. Please if you've got any suggestions, please tell me!!! **

**No Meiling in this story!**


	8. Telekinesis

**When Time Re-Joins Us**

**By: Black RoseL Me**

Category-- Card Captor Sakura (Cardcaptors)  
  
Rating-- PG (just to be safe, and because there will be a tiny bit of profanity (swearing for those who don't know... --') used... =))  
  
Genre-- Drama/Humor

Black Rose: Hello, peeps! I'm back for another chapter!!!  
Sakura: -jumps for joy- Finally some action in that lazy mind of yours!  
Black Rose: Do you want me to take that mallet from you?  
Sakura: No!! Anything, **BUT** that!!  
Black Rose: Fine, but be quiet.  
Sakura: -nods-  
Black Rose: REVIEWS!!! I GOT REVIEWS!!!

**Lil Meko00:** Thanks for your suggestion! I'll think about it.  
**crazy daisy: **-rolls on the floor laughing- You're my inspiration for this chapter! I love your reviews; they're so funny! Of course I love all my other reviewers too! =P  
**White-Destiny-Pure-Snow:** Thank you for reviewing!!  
**racx: **Oh... Now I get it! Sorry, about that!  
**Talum:** Why a love triangle? 'Cause I wanna. And other people wanna. And I like the pairing. But, do YOU like it? And I'll try to make the chapters longer. Although I have to say I think chapter 7 was my longest, so far...  
**momocolady:** Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Black Rose: Another six reviews! Continue on to chapter 8! And crazy daisy, this one's for you!

"Speech"

[Thoughts]

(Change of scene)

((Flashbacks))

-Change of POV-

==Mind Link==

{My notes}

**(Recap of last chapter)**

_I suppose you still remember the plastic mallet from chapter one? Yup, it's back!!!_

_**WHACK!!!** And Sakura scores a home run! Everyone stared in awe at the display. Another question topped their minds._

_"Where'd you get that mallet from?" Asked Harry._

**(End of recap)**

Silence...

.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
......  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.

More silence...

.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
......  
.......  
........  
.........  
........  
.......  
......  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.

"I bought back in Japan." Sakura lied. Dumbledore sat there, grinning in amusement. Everybody, including the teachers, in the Great Hall sweatdropped. Well, almost everyone. Syaoran was still somewhere near the Slytherin table. Slytherin students gathered around the spot that Syaoran had landed. Sakura giggled. A lot.

At the Ravenclaw table, Eriol smiled his Cheshire cat smile.

==Aww... My poor, little descendent...== Eriol suddenly through the mind link.

==If you don't mind, I'd like to strangle you right now.== Syaoran snapped back, mentally.

==But, you know Sakura's tomodachi would never approve of it. I'm sure that Sakura would want to get revenge on you after for killing her half-father!== Eriol replied, calmly.

==Shut up, both of you. You're giving me a headache. And Syaoran, I wouldn't get any ideas.== Sakura said, sternly.

"Did you say something, Sakura?" Harry asked.

[Can he be telepathic too? I didn't think any wizards would be able to...] Sakura thought to herself.

"Uh... Sakura, I think I'm hearing things." Harry pointed out. Sakura laughed, softly.

"I guess you're telepathic too." Was all that Sakura said. Tomoyo gasped.

"Harry's telepathic too? Oh, kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed. Sakura sweatdropped.

"I am?" Harry and his friends were confused.

"And you can hear my thoughts! This is sooo cool!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What else can he do? Predict the future?" Ron questioned, interested in the subject.

"It's a possibility. I could give you advance training, Harry-kun!" Sakura nodded.

"You give lessons? I guess you must be a telepathic person too..." Harry stated. Sakura nodded.

"So would you like to learn more?" Harry nodded eagerly. "Okay, then it's settled. When are you available?"

Instead of answering, Harry nodded again.

==HARRY-KUN!!! Stop daydreaming, and answer me!! Unless you want to end up like Syaoran...== Sakura chuckled. The Boy-Who-Lived shook his head, trying to clear his recent thoughts.

"Ummm... I think Saturday and Sunday."

Sakura looked full of excitement.

"Uhhh... who else is telepathic?" Harry suddenly wanted to know a lot of things...

"Well, Eriol and Syaoran are the only other ones that I know, right now." Sakura answered.

--TBC--

Black Rose: You'd better be happy with this chapter. I worked until 2 AM to get this done for you guys and girls. Hai, I know it was an extremely short chapter. Gomen, Talum! I've let you down again!  
Sakura: Look on the bright side, at least she updated!  
Black Rose: Yup, she's right. Now that Harry knows that he's a telepathic person, and Sakura's gonna give him lessons, I wonder what he's gonna do to make Sakura spit out her secret.  
Sakura: Black Rose is in a pretty good mood today, so she's gonna give you a teaser of the next chapter.

**(Teaser)**

**It was then that the feast ended. Syaoran was back at the Gryffindor table, giving his infamous "death glare" to Eriol. If looks could kill, Eriol would be dead, then brought back to life, then killed again, and then Sakura would whack Syaoran again with the mallet, and so on.**

**(End teaser)**


	9. The Blinking Contest!

**When Time Re-Joins Us**

**By: Black RoseL Me**

Category-- Card Captor Sakura (Cardcaptors)  
  
Rating-- PG (just to be safe, and because there will be a tiny bit of profanity (swearing for those who don't know... --') used... =))  
  
Genre-- Drama/Humor

Black Rose: Konnichiwa! How's everyone's summer coming along?  
Sakura: I'm sure they're fine.  
Black Rose: Time for the reviews! Thank you to crazy daisy for being my first reviewer!

**crazy daisy: **=D Don't worry! Yup, Sakura's gonna teach Harry, alone! But wait, why am I telling you this? You know what? You can just make an account, but not write! LOL. It doesn't matter. Ha-ha, "Always about the bull..." About updating, yes, I'm doing pretty well... But for now, I must end this response...  
**Rachel:** Err... Well, I'm sorry, but I've kinda made up my mind. Sorry.  
**LittleHikari542:** Arigato!  
**Talum:** Oops, sorry, Talum! I had no clue it was your birthday! While I ask for forgiveness, I'll make this chapter longer. The rest will be short. –evil laugh-  
**racx:** Awww... racx thinks I'm a good writer! Thanks! (There are so little people who appreciate writing these days...)  
**momocolady: **Thankies!  
**broodie: **Thank you sooo much, Jacky!  
**Hikari Mizu: **LOL. There's not much I've gotta say... =P

Black Rose: I feel so special!! Now scoot ahead to the chapter...

"Speech"

[Thoughts]

(Change of scene)

((Flashbacks))

-Change of POV-

==Mind Link==

_[Conscience speaking] _

{My notes}

**(Recap of last chapter)**

_==HARRY-KUN!!! Stop daydreaming, and answer me!! Unless you want to end up like Syaoran...== Sakura chuckled. The Boy-Who-Lived shook his head, trying to clear his recent thoughts._

_"Ummm... I think Saturday and Sunday."_

_Sakura looked full of excitement._

_"Uhhh... who else is telepathic?" Harry suddenly wanted to know a lot of things..._

_"Well, Eriol and Syaoran are the only other ones that I know, right now." Sakura answered._

**(End of recap)**

"Oh." Sakura was silent for a few moments, then let out fits of laughter. Harry was totally lost. Slowly, the sounds of Sakura's laughing died down.

Harry blinked. Sakura blinked. He blinked. She blinked. He blinked. She blinked. He blinked. She blinked. He blinked. She blinked. He blinked. She--

"STOP THAT!! It's getting on my nerves." Hissed a very pissed Hermione.

"Awww... But it was fun! I mean Harry/Sakura blinked, then I blinked, then he/she blinked again and I blinked!" Harry and Sakura stated in unison. Hermione sighed.

"I give up with you."

Harry and Sakura looked at each other, then together they shouted, "YAY!!"

"Harry-kun, would you like to have a blinking contest?" Sakura inquired. Harry nodded eagerly.

"Oh, oh! Can I join too?" Ron asked. Sakura and Harry bobbed their heads up and down.

"So who goes first?" Sakura questioned. They all stared intensely at each other.

"How about oldest goes first?" Harry suggested.

"Okay!" So it was final. They agreed that Sakura was first, then Harry, and Ron.

"Remember... No laughing, or you lose!" Sakura reminded the two boys.

"Yes, ma'am!" The trio laughed and continued their contest.

It was then that the feast ended, along with the "blinking contest". Syaoran was back at the Gryffindor table, giving his infamous "death glare" to Eriol, and Harry If looks could kill, Eriol and Harry would be dead, then brought back to life, then killed again, and then Sakura would whack Syaoran again with the mallet, and so on.

"Prefects, please lead the first years to their dormitories. I hope you all have a safe year, and do try not to get into trouble." Dumbledore announced, with an amused smile, mostly directed at Harry. Harry grinned back, sheepishly.

Syaoran was indeed **_very_** upset. He loves Sakura Kinomoto, but nooo... she's too naïve to figure that out! Wait. What did he just think?

[WHAT THE--] Syaoran thought.

_[Oh... So the little wolf finally realizes his feelings for the Card Mistress?]_ Said his evil conscience.

[Shut up.] Thankfully, it did listen, and Syaoran rubbed his temples, unconsciously, and continued to walk to the Gryffindor dormitories.

"Uhh... Hi, Tomoyo. Can I talk to you in private?" Harry asked shyly.

"Of course you can, Harry!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

(Wherever Tomoyo and Harry went)

There was a moments silence, then Tomoyo spoke up, "So Harry, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Umm... I was just wondering who... err... Sakura likes." Harry replied, blushing lightly.

"Well, it's obvious that she likes you," Tomoyo paused, Harry brightened up at that statement, until Tomoyo continued, "But I'm not sure in which way. You know like friendly, brotherly, or boyfriend... That stuff."

"Oh..." Harry looked a little downcast.

"Oh, com'on Harry, you never know. I can tell that you have a crush on her, don't you?" Harry flushed an odd crimson. "But I think that's enough embarrassing you for one day. Let's go back."

(Somewhere in the Forbidden Forest)

"My Lord. Everything is going according to plan." A cloaked figure said as she approached the Dark Lord. The voice alone gave away that the person was a female.

"So, at the Yule Ball, you will lead Harry to the Forbidden Forest, am I correct?" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes. Of course you are. You are never wrong."

"Good. Till then, you are dismissed."

The female bowed and left.

(Gryffindor dorms.)

"Hey, have you seen Sakura anywhere?" Syaoran asked. As if on cue, Sakura popped out of no where.

"Hi, Syaoran!" Syaoran sweatdropped, then turned back to the group.

"Never mind..."

--TBC--

Black Rose: Well, that's the end of the chapter! I have to end there. Or else, the entire story would be ruined! I'll update soon, though!  
Sakura: Finally some action is starting up! I mean how long do we have to wait?!  
Black Rose: If you want to complain, don't review, e-mail me. Check my profile to find out.  
Sakura: No teaser this time, folks!  
Black Rose: Please review!


	10. The Angry Bull

**When Time Re-Joins Us**  
**By: Black RoseL Me**

Category-- Card Captor Sakura (Cardcaptors)  
  
Rating-- PG (just to be safe, and because there will be a tiny bit of profanity (swearing for those who don't know... --') used... =))  
  
Genre-- Drama/Humor

Black Rose: Hello, folks! This is chapter 10!  
Sakura: Finally!  
Black Rose: W-wow! Look at all the reviews! I got 90 reviews!! –dances around-  
Sakura: Yeah, yea, just get on with it.  
Black Rose –huffs- Fine. Be that way. Thank you again to crazy daisy for being my first reviewer!

**crazy daisy: **Don't worry, Sakura's not a bad person! It's just that... Oh, wait, I can't tell you that, because I don't even know myself! XD I love your reviews! They make me feel all giddy inside! LOL. I couldn't resist. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**Hikari Mizu:** I love blinking contests! I got an idea from some story I read, but I can't remember. Sorry if I'm stepping on anyone's toes!  
**FliPguRL219:** LOL. "Tragic" losses are always depressing. Especially when it's a blinking contest. –shakes head- I feel your pain.  
**racx:** OMG!! Did you already figure it out? I'm surprised!  
**nikuki-san: **Thank you!  
**Talum: **I'm sorry I made a short chapter! –face faults- And as I promised last chapter, I'll make this one longer. Maybe... hmm... six pages?  
**Ri-chan:** Arigato!

Black Rose: Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm so happy you managed to keep with this story for so long! Please enjoy this chapter!

"I wonder if he's deaf..."

[Why are _you_ invading my thoughts?! Gimme a bit of privacy!]

(Next scene!)

((I am your memory, coming back to haunt you...))

-Person's side of the story-

==I'm Eriol Hiirazigawa... my cute, little descendant...==

_[I am your evil conscience. I tell you whom you like. –evil laugh-]_

{Yes, indeed. I am the annoying authoress that keeps popping up.}

**(Recap of last chapter)**

_"Good. Till then, you are dismissed."_

_The female bowed and left._

_(Gryffindor dorms.)_

_"Hey, have you seen Sakura anywhere?" Syaoran asked. As if on cue, Sakura popped out of nowhere._

_"Hi, Syaoran!" Syaoran sweatdropped, then turned back to the group._

_"Never mind..." _

**(End of recap)**

Sakura quietly hummed, as she walked up to the Girls Dorm. She opened the door... only to find a lot of boys inside. Kinda naked. You know in their underwear... err... boxers. No shirt, no pants, nothing except underpants. Sakura screamed. The boys screamed. Sakura, while shrieking, pointed her finger at the boys. They pointed back at her. Harry was among the boys, and blushed heavily. Syaoran, Neville, Ron, and Dean were the only lucky ones who weren't in the middle of changing. They all rolled on the ground with laughter.

Sakura panted. It was full 10 minutes of screaming, and 2 minutes into the screaming, the boys had quit. But no... Not Sakura. She was used to all the shouting, and held it for a good 10 minutes. The males stared at her. They stared more. And just to let you know, they held their gaze for the 8 minutes left. Sakura sighed heavily, after the whole ordeal.

She slowly sulked off into the **_right_** dormitory this time, and flopped down on her bed.

[Boy, am I tired...] Sakura thought to herself. It was then that her conscience spoke up.

_[But you liked what you saw...]_ Her conscience stated, evilly. Sakura shook her head. _[Especially when you saw Harry in his... UNDERPANTS!!!! Hahahahaha!!!]_

[Grrr...] Sakura growled, mentally. Her sense of right and wrong took that as a warning and retreated back into the depths of her mind. [But is it true that I have a crush on... Harry? I thought for these 2 years that I loved Syaoran. I guess not.]

Sakura shrugged in reality. Not really caring at the moment. She was tired anyways, so slowly, she closed her emerald eyes, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Alas, not all dreams of the Card Mistress were normal. No, some might be predictions, or ancient prophecies. For she could tell the future.

(Dream sequence)

_"**Hello?" Dream Sakura asked aloud, to no one in particular. She shivered. It was a cold day. She turned around, and spotted Hogwarts not too far away. Sakura started walking towards the school of witchcraft and wizardry, but something was beneath her feet, as she placed her feet down. Looking downcast, the Card Mistress was horrified at the sight. There was a void. And she was slowly sinking into it.**_

_"**Fly! Release and dispel!" Wings grew out of her back, and she flapped them, profusely. But no such luck. Instead of being lifted up, she sunk even more. Time was desperate.**_

**_[That's it!] Sakura mentally slapped herself. "Time!"_**

**_It worked for 5 seconds then it returned to its card form._**

_"**Oh, no! What else is there to do?" Sakura asked herself. A bead of perspiration formed on her forehead, as she kept sorting through all the Sakura Cards in her head. Suddenly, the void leapt up and pushed her downwards. Then she woke up.**_

(End of dream)

Sakura jolted up from her four-post bed. Cold sweat covered her fair skin. Shivers spread up her spine. She didn't like that dream.

[Was it a nightmare? Or a promotion?] Sakura was unsure of the dream. She called out The Dream, silently, and asked it to tell her what the dream meant.

[I am not sure what this dream meant or who sent it to you. Please accept my apologies, Mistress.] Dream spoke inside her mind. Sakura nodded, disappointed. She dismissed it with a wave of her hand. The pink tarot card slipped into her hand. With care, the Card Mistress tucked the card away into her pack. Slowly, she got up and went downstairs.

(Boy's Dorm.)

Meanwhile, the Boy-Who-Lived was also having a nightmare, except about Voldemort.

(Dream sequence)

_"**You insolent fool! Crucio!" Harry was transparent to the world before him. He winced as he saw the figure in front of the Dark Lord crumple in pain. Terrifying screams echoed throughout the room. Suddenly, it all went deadly quite. "You'll come face to face with the same curse again, if you mess up. Get out."**_

**_The Death Eater trembled as he walked out of the room. He was tired, and weak. Once he had Apparated home, he immediately headed for the bathroom._**

**_Harry was watching everything with wide eyes. He didn't like this dream. He tried waking up, but failed. He turned around, and saw Voldemort right in front of him._**

_"**Scared, Potter? You should be glad this is only a dream. Next time you won't be so lucky." Voldemort sneered. He felt his body jerk. Then the dream faded away into darkness.**_

(End of dream)

Harry groaned as he opened his emerald eyes.

[What a terrible dream...] Harry thought, feeling queasy. Hurriedly, he headed towards the bathroom, the feeling to throw up more urgent by the minute.

He spent a whole fifteen minutes in there, and cleaned his face. Harry looked into the mirror and collapsed on the spot, because he thought he saw Voldemort's face instead of his own. He glanced back at his reflection, but only his face remained. Harry sighed, and went downstairs to the common room. He was surprised to see Sakura there as well. Sakura was staring at the fire, apparently in deep thought. He didn't want to scare her, so he walked down quietly.

"Hi, Harry. Why are you up at this hour?" Sakura questioned, without turning around. Harry was wide-eyed. He was sure he didn't make any noise.

"I should ask you the same question." Harry fired back. Sakura gazed over her shoulder, staring directly in Harry's eyes. Harry was drowning in the depths of her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep." Was the simple answer from Sakura, as she turned back to the fire. "Why don't you sit down?"

Harry blinked, and nodded. He sat on the couch beside Sakura.

"Care to tell me why you're awake?" Sakura asked.

"I couldn't sleep, either." Sakura laughed.

"Let me guess. A dream? Or maybe it was a nightmare?" Sakura guessed.

"Right on. Did you have a dream too?"

"Yup. But it's not unusual."

"Same here."

They talked long into the night, and eventually fell asleep... in each other's arms. Oh, booyyy was Syaoran gonna be mad at Sakura...

(Common Room, morning)

Syaoran yawned as he walked into the common room. He stared angrily at Sakura. She wasn't in a position that he liked. Ohhh, no, he didn't like it, in fact, he hated it, despised it. Harry's arms were wrapped around Sakura's waist, and Sakura's head was buried into Harry's chest.

[I'll just wait till they wake up.] Syaoran thought to himself. He sat down in an armchair and gazed at the two.

Harry yawned, not noticing Syaoran, and stretched his arms a bit. This movement woke up Sakura. But instead of fully awakening, she snuggled deeper into Harry's chest.

"So, you're finally awake, ne?" Syaoran scared the pair and they quickly jumped out of each other's arms. "So when were you planning to tell me that you two were together?"

"No, no, Syaoran—" Sakura started, but Syaoran's unusual cold glare at Sakura, made her close her mouth.

"Don't call me Syaoran. It's Li to you."

--TBC--

Black Rose: Oooohhhh... How interesting... Syaoran's mad at Sakura!! That's something you don't see everyday! How will the others react? Find out on the next chapter of, "When Time Re-Joins Us!"

Sakura: -cries- My Syaoran is MAD at me!! How could you do this to poor little ol' me?!?! –whacks Black Rose with a mallet-

Black Rose: I need to put some twist into the story!

Sakura: Hmph. Fine!

Black Rose: Please review!!!


	11. Comfort

**When Time Re-Joins Us  
****By: Black RoseL Me**

Category-- Card Captor Sakura (Cardcaptors)

Rating-- PG (just to be safe, and because there will be a tiny bit of profanity (swearing for those who don't know... --') used... =))

Genre-- Drama/Humor

Black Rose: =D I'm so happy!!  
Sakura: I don't even want to know.  
Black Rose: =P But I'll tell you anyways. I've got 100 reviews!!!  
Sakura: Actually you have 113 reviews.  
Black Rose: Whatever, but I'm gonna get on with the review responses, okay?

**Talum:** Thank you very much. Don't worry, they'll make up by the next chapter or so. What did you think was evil?  
**Daughter of Zorro:** Well, I suppose... Thank you for reviewing!  
**Amethyst Tearz:** NO, you can't kill Sakura! The only person who's going to die is... Well I can't tell you that. FIY.  
**Melody of Voices:** You really didn't have to review twice... but thanks!  
**Crazy Daisy:** -pats back- Aww... it's okay... Yeah, about the title, I got the idea from you! Thank you! No, I'm sorry, as much as I love Harry/Sakura pairings, I won't have it in this story. Gomen nasai. =( But no, I'm not going to put Sakura and Draco together. –raises an eyebrow- That's just odd. I'm not going to have Draco have a girlfriend because I don't know how to put him with. If you want you can put a description of yourself, and I'll make you his girlfriend! =)  
**Rachel:** I'm sorry, but I haven't changed my mind about SS. I still think they're destined for each other, even though I have to admit that Harry and Sakura make a very kawaii couple.  
**Hikari Mizu:** Yes, I know. SS have been split up. For now. –evil laugh-  
**racx:** You know that I'm not going to make them angry at each other forever. Just have a bit of patience.  
**sakura11:** Arigato!

Black Rose: Well, that's taken care of, let's get this chapter started!!

**(Recap of last chapter) **

"_So, you're finally awake, ne?" Syaoran scared the pair and they quickly jumped out of each other's arms. "So when were you planning to tell me that you two were together?" _

"_No, no, Syaoran—" Sakura started, but Syaoran's unusual cold glare at Sakura, made her close her mouth. _

"_Don't call me Syaoran. It's Li to you."_

**(End of Recap) **

"Speech"

[Thoughts]

(Change of scene)

((Flashback))

==Mind Link==

_[Evil Conscience]_

{My Notes}

(Somewhere in the Forbidden Forest)

[Well, isn't this interesting. The boy is mad at her. But he is weak. She is strong.] A hooded figure thought to him. Indeed it was Voldemort. He was gazing into a crystal ball, seeing how things were going on at Hogwarts... that wasn't... well like him at all. Voldemort smirked. Everything was going according to plan.

(Gryffindor Common Room)

"Syaoran let me explain!" Sakura shouted. Syaoran stormed out of the common room and headed down to the Great Hall. Sakura was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Harry apologized. Sakura turned around to face the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry-kun... It's not your fault. It's always like Syaoran to jump to conclusions..." Sakura stated, a bit upset. This always happens with Syaoran and herself. Sakura is seen hugging Eriol, Syaoran thinks that they're a couple, and practically slaps Sakura with words, she barely caught. Now with Harry, the same thing happens. Sakura was frustrated with him.

But sometimes you had to make sacrifices for things to go accordingly. Wait... What did she just think 'you had to make sacrifices for things to go accordingly?' She was sure she didn't think that.

"Umm... Okay..." Harry walked out of the Common Room. Sakura sighed, heavily, and with that she climbed the stairs back to the Girl's Dormitory.

(Great Hall)

Tomoyo entered and spotted the Golden Trio with Syaoran looking heatedly at Harry.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked, worried. Harry sighed and looked away from Syaoran's glare. Ron opened his mouth, but Hermione beat him to it.

"I'm not sure. Harry nor Syaoran will tell us what's going on." Hermione explained, and she motioned Tomoyo to sit down beside her.

"Has anyone seen Sakura?" Tomoyo questioned. Syaoran snorted and Harry didn't reply. "I guess I'll take that as a no."

"Your niece is nowhere in sight. What I mean is that we can't find her, Albus." Professor McGonagall explained, a bit nervously. The Headmaster of Hogwarts sighed.

"I'm sure there is a good explanation for this all. If Sakura disappeared, there must have been a reason." Albus stated, with a knowing look in his eyes. Minerva nodded.

(Tomoeda, Japan)

Sakura was sitting on her bed with Kero in his true form. Kero was worried about his mistress. She had suddenly teleported to Japan, and started crying.

"Sakura, please tell me what happened." Keroberus pleaded, running a paw on her back.

"It always happens! First Eriol, then Harry! What's next?" Sakura sobbed, quietly into the Sun Guardian's chest.

"Sakura..."

"It was Syaoran--" Sakura started.

"Oh, that gaki! I told you he was no good. You deserve so much more than that gaki!" Kero interrupted. Sakura cried even more. "He'll feel the wrath of my claws!"

Sakura just had to giggle at that. Kero made a stupid pose, and Sakura fell off the bed laughing. Keroberus's eyes twitched and turned to dots.

"What are you laughing at?!" He pounced on Sakura, playfully. His mistress pointed a finger at him. She sent him a telepathic picture, and Kero face faulted. He had to admit, he did look like an idiot, not that he'd admit that aloud. Kero crossed his arms. "Hmph."

"Ah, Kero, I'm sorry. It's just so funny!!"

"..."

"Kero, I'll give you pudding?" Kero gained starry eyes, then looked at Sakura with big puppy dog eyes, with a huge smile. Sakura grinned back, and took out her staff.

"Create Card! Make pudding for Kero! Create!" Kero transformed back to his borrowed form and began to chomp on the pudding.

{A/N: I don't remember the incantation in Japanese or in English. So if anyone of you people know, can you _please_ tell me?}

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Kero said with his mouth full. Sakura scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Kero!"

"Gomen, Sakura-chan."

"I guess, I got to get back to Hogwarts. Ja ne, Kero-chan!" Sakura waved and disappeared.

(Hogwarts)

Sakura entered the Great Hall, where everyone was still eating breakfast.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! There you are!!! We've been looking **everywhere** for you! Where on earth were you?" Tomoyo screamed, running up to her best friend and giving her a HUGE bear hug.

"Ca... can't... b-breathe, T-tomoyo!!!" Sakura managed to get out. Tomoyo gave her a stern glare. "I was just in Japan, visiting otou-san and onii-chan."

"How'd you get to Japan so fast? And get back?" Hermione bombarded the Card Mistress with a lot of questions. Sakura sweatdropped.

"I... I..."

"We wanna know!!!" The Golden Trio exclaimed. For Harry, it was the first thing he said the whole morning. Sakura stared at them wide eyed. She couldn't think of an explanation. Or a lie.

_[A hard choice, ne? Tell them the truth, or lie? Which one will it be?]_ Her conscience spoke. Sakura growled mentally.

--TBC--

Black Rose: Well, I guess I'm done for now. Gomen nasai for not updating sooner! I had a bit of a writer's block! =(  
Sakura: =3  
Black Rose: I transformed her into a neko. Isn't she the cutest?! –pets Sakura-  
Sakura: -purrs-  
Black Rose: Now she won't bug me about updating sooner! –glares at Sakura-  
Sakura: -hisses-  
Black Rose: Please review!! Or no more updates!!!


	12. A Hyperactive Boy!

**When Time Re-Joins Us**  
**By: Black RoseL Me**

Category-- Card Captor Sakura (Cardcaptors)

Rating-- PG (just to be safe, and because there will be a tiny bit of profanity (swearing for those who don't know... --') used... =))

Genre-- Drama/Humor

Black Rose: Konnichiwa, minna! This is chapter 12!  
Sakura: Riiight... And I'm your sister.  
Black Rose: Hmph. It is! Look! –points to little scrolly thing-  
Sakura: -sighs- It's called sarcasm, BR.  
Black Rose: Hey, you just called me BR!!!  
Sakura: Yeah, so what?  
Black Rose: You've never used it before! Umm... anyways... Did I ever put a disclaimer in the first chapter? –checks- Okay, I did, but I just need to repeat, because I totally forgot for 11 chapters! Sakura...  
Sakura: Why do I have to say the disclaimer? I mean it's not like your readers are stupid, or something! It's called a 'FANFIC' so get that through your thick heads!!!  
Black Rose: Thank you for saying the disclaimer. Now here's chapter 12!!!

**(Recap of last chapter)**

"_How'd you get to Japan so fast? And get back?" Hermione bombarded the Card Mistress with a lot of questions. Sakura sweatdropped._

"_I... I..."_

"_We wanna know!!!" The Golden Trio exclaimed. For Harry, it was the first thing he said the whole morning. Sakura stared at them wide eyed. She couldn't think of an explanation. Or a lie._

_[A hard choice, ne? Tell them the truth, or lie? Which one will it be?] Her conscience spoke. Sakura growled mentally._

**(End of recap)**

"Speech"

[Thoughts]

(Change of scene)

((Flashback))

==Mind Link==

_[Evil conscience]_

{My notes}

(Great Hall)

Sakura was speechless. She had nothing to enclose her identity. Thank the Lord that breakfast decided to end then. Sakura knew Dumbledore was covering for her. The Headmaster of Hogwarts was one of the few who actually knew about Sakura's powers. Hermione glared slightly at her. She slapped her forehead, which was a bit sweaty. Sakura remembered she still had lessons with Harry this coming Saturday and Sunday.

On the other side, Draco Malfoy sneered to himself as he saw the Golden Trio arguing with the honey haired girl.

"Childish." Draco stated. He looked away, to his girlfriend, Samantha. He thought she was beautiful. Dark brown hair that was just below her shoulders, and bright, sly eyes; coloured in brown. Sam was practically hanging onto his arm like her life depended on it.

"What's childish, Draccy?" Sam asked, using his pet name. Her brown eyes glanced, shining, to meet up with his misty grey ones.

"Nothing." Draco leaned down a bit to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. Anyone who really knew the Malfoy (Harry, Ron, and Hermione), would be going crazy. Sam giggled, and they left for class.

(Potions, ironically)

The 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins gathered in the classroom. Surprisingly, Snape was already in the room, looking quite calm. Not only that, but a small smile was plastered on his face. The students blinked as they nervously took their seats. Some wondered if someone was possessing Severus Snape. You know what I mean. Even Hermione, Ron, and Harry were concerned.

"Good morning, class." Wow. A civilized tone from Snape? Score: 1-0 Students in the lead. "Today, we'll be mixing the Yume Potion. Originated in Japan, created by a witch named, Yuzaki Mori. Once someone drinks this potion, you have a five minute dream of your future."

The Professor waved his wand in front of the enchanted blackboard and the instructions appeared on it automatically.

"Partner up. And one person from each pair get the ingredients and the other can retrieve the cauldron. Once you're done, one of the partners will have to drink it." Had the Potions teacher just let us choose their own partners??? Oh. My. GOD!!! He did! Wow. Once in a lifetime scene. =D

They instantly obeyed, fearing the usual wrath of the Potion's Master. Harry was paired up with Sakura, Ron and Hermione, and Syaoran was with Tomoyo.

"Oh, this is one of the easiest potions to make!" Sakura and Tomoyo exclaimed at the same time. Syaoran and Harry eyes turned to dots, with sweatdrops. Harry scanned the first step, but Sakura was way ahead of him. Actually, she and Tomoyo were almost finished the potion. "Fini!"

They both held the completed blend in front of poor Harry and Syaoran's noses, expectantly. It was an odd light blue, that was entirely smooth. It smelled great. And usually potions didn't smell too good.

"What's in this?" Harry asked, suspiciously. Sakura broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Cherry blossoms, a French fry, a dib of sugar, a bamboo leaf, and a bit of my effort!" Sakura joked, but Harry didn't know that, and turned his head away in disgust. "Aww... Is the famous Harry Potter scared of a teeny tiny... **_potion?!?!?!_**"

"I am not afraid!!" Harry stated stubbornly. He glared slightly at the emerald eyed girl.

"Well, drink it!" Sakura shoved it into his hand. Harry was scared. VERY scared. Sakura wished mentally for the Sweet Card, so it wouldn't taste so bad for Harry. He put it to his mouth, and gulped it down, deciding to get it over with. Everyone stared in a amazement as Harry took the whole potion. Instead of collapsing on the spot, Harry's eyes snapped open, and he began to jump all over the place.

Sakura sighed. One of the many problems with the Sweet Card. Sometimes it put too much sugar. The Card Mistress sweatdropped heavily.

[I really shouldn't have called on the Sweet Card.] Sakura shook her head.

"POTTER!!! STOP JUMPING AROUND!!!!! ARGH, POTTER, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?!?!?!" Snape shouted, so that it could wake the dead. Literally.

And so chaos ensued for the rest of the day, therefore resulting to a temporary close down of classes, due to a hyperactive Harry Potter. Sakura sighed, once again.

--TBC--

Black Rose: -frowns- I'm currently having technical difficulties with my Internet, so I was forced to write, since I had nothing else to do. I'm sorry, if this chapter was posted up a bit late... please forgive me.  
Sakura: How about reviews?  
Black Rose: Yeah, I haven't forgotten that. I've decided it would be better to be at the end of the chapter. So here they are!

**Amethyst Tearz:** Thank you so much! Indeed Kero is silly. He **_is_** Keroberus, Guardian of the Sun! (Kero in background: WHAT IT THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!?!)  
**ccsbrat: **Yup, Syaoran would definitely be in trouble for making his mistress cry. He would burn Syaoran to a crisp with his magnificent breath. Then Yue would throw those ice thingies at his face, so every time he looks into a mirror, he'll remember to not make Sakura cry. LOL.  
**Crazy Daisy:** O.O You give me long reviews. But they're funny so I enjoy reading them. =D I'm sorry if your personality doesn't match who you are in real life, but I wasn't too sure. If I screwed something up, please tell me. Blinking contest, mallet whacking and lessons will come in the next few chapters... hopefully. I've never planned out this story. X.X So sue me.  
**cherryblossom88: **What's so 'omg?' I know what it means, but what?  
**racx:** I hope you got my review. As you guessed, I'm kind of a perfectionist, so you can basically ignore my review, if you want. It has an interesting plot line, but not anything that other stories have. Please continue!

Sakura: We're done here, so review!!!  
Black Rose: You'd better!!!


	13. Mysterious Behaviour

**When Time Re-Joins Us**

**By: Black RoseL Me**

Category-- Card Captor Sakura (Cardcaptors)

Rating-- PG (just to be safe, and because there will be a tiny bit of profanity (swearing for those who don't know... --') used... ))

Genre-- Drama/Humor

Black Rose: Hey, everyone! I'm finally going to update!!! Aren't you happy?  
Sakura: Well, it may be. You never know.  
Black Rose: D I suppose I'd better get on with the chapter! I love you all!

**(Recap of last chapter)**

_Sakura sighed. One of the many problems with the Sweet Card. Sometimes it put too much sugar. The Card Mistress sweatdropped heavily._

_I really shouldn't have called on the Sweet Card. Sakura shook her head._

"_POTTER!!! STOP JUMPING AROUND!!!!! ARGH, POTTER, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?!?!?!" Snape shouted, so that it could wake the dead. Literally._

_And so chaos ensued for the rest of the day, therefore resulting to a temporary close down of classes, due to a hyperactive Harry Potter. Sakura sighed, once again._

**(End of recap)**

"Speech"

:Thoughts:

(Change of scene)

((Flashback))

--Mind Link--

_'Evil conscience'_

??My notes??

Note: There will be a lot of flashbacks in this chapter! And again, I have to change the symbols! Sorry! 

(Hospital Wing)

Harry lay in a white bed, in the Hospital Wing, recovering from the sugar high day. Too much sugar could do this to you. –cough- All of his friends visited him a lot, excluding Syaoran.

(Great Hall)

"Oh, I hope Harry's going to be okay..." Hermione was overly worried for her friend. Ron sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"'Mione, Harry will be fine. He's pulled through tougher situations." Ron stated, wisely, which was surprising. Hermione giggled, a bit, which was odd... I wonder what happened between them? O.o Let's read their minds...

((Flashback!))

A small fire lit the entire room. A girl figure approached a male one, who was sitting on the love seat.

"Is there a reason for waking me up soooo early?" The girl asked, grumpily. Her steps were small and quiet, yet fast.

"Yes. I have something I have to say, 'Mione." The girl, Hermione sat down beside him. The moment she sat down, he turned to face her and kissed her passionately. The bushy headed girl's eyes widened, but she regained her composure, and she kissed back. They broke apart, and grasped for air.

"Well, technically, it's 'do', Ron." Hermione corrected, mischievously.

((End of flashback))

Sakura giggled along with her as soon as she saw what happened last night in the Common Room. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, suspiciously. Sakura shook her head in shame.

"Naughty, naughty, 'Mione." Sakura teased, shaking her index finger back and forth. Hermione shrieked. Harry didn't know what to say, especially since he just came back from the Infirmary. Syaoran was glaring slightly at her.

I don't like the way her aura floats around her. It doesn't seem in it's natural state. Syaoran thought to himself. Sakura noticed Syaoran staring at her, and glared back.

"Quit staring at what you can't have, Li." Sakura whispered, coldly, as she walked by. The future Li Clan leader shivered at her tone.

Then something struck him, like lightning. Her eyes were blue. As in un-natural blue.

"Sakura. Come back here." Syaoran got up and ran after. Harry shrugged it off as nothing, and stared contently at his friends chatting. He occasionally joined it when they asked him questions.

(Ravenclaw table)

Eriol and Tomoyo talked, furiously in Japanese, and the others who sat around them looked intently at them in awe.

Many people murmured about how they knew each other, and what language they were speaking in. All of a sudden, Tomoyo blushed, profusely, and Eriol kissed her, passionately. A few girls 'aww...'-ed, and a few boys looked longingly at the amethyst eyed girl longingly.

Let's take a glance at what they were saying a few minutes earlier...

((Flashback!))

"Konnichiwa, Hiirazigawa-kun!" Tomoyo exclaimed, while approaching the Ravenclaw table. Eriol smiled at her.

"Konnichiwa, Dajidouji-san. Oh, and please call me Eriol." Eriol greeted. He motioned for her to sit down beside him, since it was empty.

"Only if you call me Tomoyo." Tomoyo fired back, with a small grin. Eriol laughed, lightly.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have the world's most beautiful eyes?" Eriol asked, suddenly leaned in and kissed her. Tomoyo, on the other hand, was shocked, while blushing furiously. Of course seconds into the kiss, she hadn't pulled away, but she kissed back.

((End of flashback))

Applause broke out through the Great Hall... well at least the girls did, even though a few look disappointed. The boys glared at the 'lucky –cough-bastard-cough-', well except Harry, Ron, and Syaoran.

Sakura out of no where glomped Harry. Ron, Hermione, and even a bit of Syaoran tried in vane to pull off the Card Mistress.

--TBC--

Black Rose: Another chapter finished, and I **_still_** have so many more to go! I'm sorry if I lack of updates, that's because I have school, and you should too! Not to mention that I'm in grade 8 and I'm preparing for high school. Well, I guess I'd better get onto the review responses!

**Hikari Mizu:** Thank you! I hope I kept you on the edge of your seat because I didn't update for a while, and I'm sorry about the long wait!  
**ccs brat: **Arigato! I hope you liked this chapter!  
**Crazy Daisy:** Wow. You reviewed twice! Thankies!  
**Talum:** Oh, don't worry, Talum. It's okay if you're busy and you don't have enough time for this. I don't exactly either.  
**Amethyst Tearz:** Yeah, I totally agree with you!

Black Rose: That's all for now!

Sakura: Be back another time! And please review!

Black Rose & Sakura: -both wave-


	14. DETENTION!

**When Time Re-Joins Us  
****By: Kuroi Hana**

Category-- Card Captor Sakura (Cardcaptors)  
Rating-- PG (or K+ now)… (There's a slight amount of profanity in there; nothing too extreme though…)  
Genre—Drama/Humor

Kuroi Hana:Yes, I know, you're probably all ready to kill me, aren't you? I must apologize, I've had such a terrible writer's block, and lots of other things to do, and I didn't have much time to type up a new chapter. I hope you all accept my apologies.

Sakura: Well, it's about time!

**(Recap of last chapter)  
_  
_**_Applause broke out through the Great Hall... well at least the girls did, even though a few look disappointed. The boys glared at the 'lucky –cough-bastard-cough-', well except Harry, Ron, and Syaoran._

_Sakura out of nowhere glomped Harry. Ron, Hermione, and even a bit of Syaoran tried in vane to pull off the Card Mistress._

**(End of recap)**

"Speech"  
:Thoughts:  
(Change of scene)  
((Flashback))  
Mind Link--  
_'Evil conscience'_  
?My notes?

(Great Hall)

Dumbledore stood up, quietly, but the whole hall still was talkative. He cleared his weary old throat, yet the students chatting grew even more. An anime vein throbbed on his forehead, although no one seemed to notice. Sakura and Syaoran had already returned from their little "walk", and were whispering to each other.

:Ugh, youngsters these days really don't know how to respect their elders…: Dumbledore mentally grumbled. The old wizard had just about reached his breaking point, and then… the volcano erupted.

**"BLOODY HELL!"** And the whole hall went completely silent. Everyone stared with saucer eyes at the old man whose eyes had recently turned red from anger. Nothing was heard, except Dumbledore's heavy breathing.

Dumbledore's eyes slowly faded back to his normal, mischievous blue. His voice was still a bit shaky, having not bellowed in so long.

"Thank you for your attention," The grey haired man cleared his throat once more, "I would like to make a small announcement."

The scholars of Hogwarts were still shocked, and were looking at him with colossal eyes.

"I have recently decided to be evil," Murmurs gushed out from everyone's mouth. "No, not that kind of 'evil'. I have come to a verdict that everyone will serve a detention for two, **entire** weeks."

Following that was a very evil laughter, caused by the latter. At first there was a complete silence that no one dared to interrupt. Gasps were heard from every direction.

"WHAT! He can't do that!"

"Impossible!"

"I can't get detention! I have a perfect record to keep!" Hermione, obviously, shrieked this. Some people even started crying.

"B-but…" Ron stuttered, with his mouth gaping.

"No 'if', 'ands' or 'buts'. Every single student at Hogwarts must pay the price of detention." Dumbledore clarified, "Serves you right for disrespecting me."

As a result of the scholars being excessively noisy, the vast group all got detention. Severus simply shook his head, his mouth twitching.

"Uncle, surely, you aren't going to give us detention, correct?" Sakura whispered, in his ear, after everyone had cleared, and there was only Tomoyo, Syaoran, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Smiling, he ruffled his niece's hair, at which she scowled at him. "I will let you, Tomoyo, and Hermione off."

The three remaining boys' jaws dropped. "WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

The trio of girls smirked, and waltzed out of the Great Hall.

(Gryffindor Common Room)

"I can't believe it! The nerve of that old twit! Letting the ladies off… ARGH!" Ron grumbled, quite loudly, I might add. But he wasn't the only one furious. Syaoran and Harry looked like they were about to create a massacre. Then again, every single student looked totally pissed… other than Sakura, Tomoyo and Hermione. "Twit, twit, twit."

"Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare call my uncle a 'twit!'" Sakura shouted from the stairs to the 5th years dormitory.

"Gah!" Ron knew better to provoke an already angry Sakura.

**--TBC--**

KH: I'm still apologizing for the lack of updates! Gomen, gomen, gomen. And a short chapter too. Gomen, gomen, gomen. Thank you to those who have still reviewed, despite me not updating.

**Akira Nimura:** Thank you for your kind comments.  
**ccsbrat:** Yes, most romances are starting to act up. Don't worry, Sakura and Syaoran should get to kiss soon.  
**Rynx- Too- Genki:** I know my chapters are short. I don't have much to write about…  
**Crazy Daisy:** Thank you, Sami-chan! Actually, I'm only going into grade 9 this year.  
**Talum:** Arigato! Sorry about the long wait.  
**cherryblossom88:** That's okay. Ah, I can't tell you what's wrong with her yet, because you'll find out later.  
**Amethyst Tearz: **Sorry about not updating.  
**sakura12:** Thank you.  
**Priestess of Anime Darkness:** Sakura has blue eyes, when they're usually green… Like I'd reveal my plot now…  
**XCrimsonAngelX:** Thank you, Crimson-chan!  
**sakura12:** Didn't you already review?  
**Crazy Daisy:** Why are there so many doubles? Don't worry; I haven't given up on this story. Just stuck.  
**Taeniaea:** Arigato!  
**SeverineFlower:** Gah, this like the millionth time I'm going to apologize! Sorry.  
**litod3vil: **I doubt I could publish a story like this. This is only a fanfiction. But thank you!  
**Tenseiga15: **Arigato gozaimasu!  
**CherryBlossom:** How do you know?  
**Sapphire Sprite: **Thanks!  
**JadeStarDragon:** Arigato!

KH: Wow, so many reviews! Thank you for your dedication! **One more thing before I end the chapter. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas for future chapters, please tell me! **I'm having a terrible writer's block, which really sucks. Exactly why I haven't update in… ALMOST A YEAR! Holy… Reviews and comments are appreciated!


	15. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE  
**

To all my lovely readers,

First of all, I'm truly sorry that I haven't gotten around to updating any of my multi-chapters stories. University has sapped my creative juices and my free time as well. Chances are that won't change this year either, since I'm entering my fourth year and things are going to be hectic.

This notice is also an announcement. I'm leaving . I'm not sure how many of you are aware of the group "Critics United," but they've been harassing and bullying authors around the site through reviews. They've left plenty of hurtful comments and I would hate to be on the receiving end of any of them, even though I've been spared so far. I've been a part of this community for 10 years and nothing like this has ever happened during my time here. For more information about this issue, check out wtffanfiction . tumblr post/24378135516/important-mass-deletion-of-stories-on-fanfiction-net (just take out the spaces).

Despite all this chaos, if you would still like to follow me, I have recently become a member of Tumblr (kuropuu . tumblr . com) and I will be posting my fanfics there from now on. You can also find me at LiveJournal (hatsuhikari . livejournal . com), and hopefully sooner or later, Archive Of Our Own.

Goodbye and thank you so much for your support over the years.

~ -puu26


End file.
